My Assignment
by yourgirl615
Summary: This is my first fan-fic. Set in Modern Day AU. Tris and Tobias POV. Tris and Tobias are in the same grade at Tideway High School in San Fransisco. They are both seniors, Tris is a new student and Tobias wants to get to know her better without scaring her off. Does Tris feel the same way? I suck at summaries. Rated teen just to be safe. Please R&R!
1. The New Girl

**I do not own Divergent or Insurgent nor do I own any of the characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias POV

I walk up the front steps of the school. My backpack is slung over my shoulder. It's the first day of senior year and I need to make the football team in order to have a chance at Varsity Football. I walk through the front doors with my best friend Zeke, the hallways are already full of students. Freshman students are signing in at the front office whereas all of the others are standing around talking to their friends. Except for one, a girl. She looks about five feet six inches tall, not tall enough to be a senior, she can't be. Her blond hair is tied up in a high ponytail and her bangs cover one side of her face. She wears a red short sleeved shirt and dark denim shorts with black sneakers. Plain clothing for such a beautiful girl, but it suits her. She stands in the corner of the hallway looking down at something which must be her class schedule, I haven't seen her around, and she must be new. This girl that I know nothing about suddenly fascinates me, I need to know her name.

" Dude..," says Zeke shaking my shoulder. " We have to get to class." I nod and follow Zeke down one of the hallways to English. We walk through the door, the teacher hasn't arrived yet, Zeke and I take our seats. I put down my back pack and patiently wait for the teacher to arrive. Then I see her, the girl. She walks into the room with her bag on one arm and her schedule in the other hand. She looks around and her gaze meets mine for a moment before realizing that the only seat left is next to me. She walks closer and my heart starts pounding. I watch her as she sets her bag down and sits in the chair, then she turns to me and smiles.

" Hi, I'm Tris. I'm new here." Tris, so that's her name. It's unique, I like it.

" I'm Four. You from around here?," I ask.

" No, I'm from Long Island, New York. My family just moved here over the summer."

" Oh, cool. You live in the neighborhood?"

" Yeah, I actually just live down the street." I start to get excited.

" No way, so do I," I respond.

" Awesome, we're number twenty-seven."

"Thirty-four." We both smile. The bell rings and we turn to face the front of the room as the teacher walks in. She greets us and tells us to read silently until she finishes the lesson plan. It's five minutes to second period when Mrs. Barlin breaks the silence.

" I know that's it's the first day but I have an assignment for all of you. You will be working in partners of my choice. The assignment is to get to know your partner and write a paper about them. This would include their interests, favorite foods, things like that. So here are the partners."

" Zeke and Shauna. Marlene and Uriah. Susan and Caleb. Ariane and Jessica. Hayden and Tyler. Carlos and Jackson. Kyla and Jennifer. Tabitha and Jayden. And finally Four and Tris. The assignment is due in two weeks, good luck."

My eyes widen and in the corner of my eye I can see Tris looking down at her desk. I can already tell that this girl makes me go weak from one look. This should be an interesting assignment. I look over at Tris just as the bell rings, she smiles and walks out of the room.


	2. Music to My Ears

Tris POV

I walk out of English with my bag hanging on one arm and my class schedule in my other hand. For my first day of senior year at a new school, I think I doing pretty well. I think I even made a new friend. _Four_. What a strange name, but it suits him. As I walk out the door I can feel his eyes on me. Strange. As I walk down the hall I can hear something behind me.

" Excuse me, pardon me. Coming through," says a voice. Then someone nudges my shoulder. I turn to see Four smiling.

" Uh.. hi Four," I smile.

" Hey, I just wanted to know when you wanted to get together to work on the paper. The assignment _is _about getting to know your partner."

" Um.. How about we meet in the park at five? I have to help move in some more boxes after school."

" Sure, that sounds great," he says. " What's your next class?"

" I have Music. How about you?," I reply.

" You're not going to believe this, but so do I," he says. We both smile.

" Well then I guess we better get to class then," I say.

Tobias POV

So much for not scaring her off. She probably thinks I'm stalking her. I barely even know her but already I can tell that she's..different. She should be hanging around all of the other girls but it doesn't look like she's bothered to make any friends yet. I wonder if she considers me to be her friend. If I only knew. I want her to trust me but I don't want to go too far before I know that I can trust her too.

I walk alongside Tris as we make our way towards music class. I let her walk in first and I take the seat beside her. We put our bags down and wait for Mrs. Cipriano to begin class. I look over at Tris who is focusing on her desk. The light shines off of her grey-blue eyes.

"Good morning, class," says . I turn to face the front of the room. " Today we are going to work on vocals, I will point to you and you will sing one verse from a favorite song. Then we will do scales. Let's begin."

Mrs. Cipriano starts at the opposite end of the room that Tris and I are at. I look over at her. Her face has gone pale and she looks nervous.

" What's wrong?," I whisper.

" I hate singing in front of people," she whispers back.

" It's alright, no one will laugh at you. I promise," I say giving her my most reassuring look. She nods. soon points to Tris, she stands and clears her throat. She begins to sing, I don't recognize the lyrics but I'm too busy focusing on her voice. She sounds beautiful; I study her face to see that she no longer looks nervous. Tris finishes singing the verse and sits down, everyone in the room claps. She smiles and looks over at me mouthing the words " Thank You". I can feel my cheeks getting warm so I quickly smile and look away.


	3. Memories

**Here's chapter three. Please review. Thanks to divergentdandelion for the idea. So Tris will be trying out for the track team! Let me know what you think :)**

Tris POV

The rest of my first day went by pretty quickly, I didn't make any more friends. Besides Four I haven't really talked to anyone at all. Before walking home I stop by the front office and check out the board. It has posters advertising all of the different clubs. Chess club, volleyball team, debate team. I suck at all of them, I scan the board again. My eyes land on a purple poster with the words " Track Team" written on it in black. Tryouts are this Thursday, I have three days until track tryouts. It's senior year, I need to get onto at least one team. I smile and walk out the front door. As I walk down the front steps I feel thing inside me, happiness. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

Ever since my parents died four months ago, I had to move in with my aunt and uncle. My parents got shot while driving home from dinner one night. It just happened. I was at home waiting for them to come home, it kept getting later and later. Around eleven I started getting worried, I tried calling my mom but she never picked up. I got a call from the NYPD around midnight saying that someone had sent bullets through the windshield. I cried for three days, didn't go to their funeral and my aunt and uncle gained custody of me the day after. Moving out to San Francisco was hard. I wasn't used to it; I still don't think I am.

-Page Break-

I take a box from the car and set it down on the front porch. The front reads " Memories". I sit on the porch steps and cut open the box, I take out the first thing I find, a picture frame with our family Christmas photo. My mom, dad and I are all wearing crazy hats and Santa sits in middle next to my dad. I smile softly, and then start to tear up. Then I start to cry. I set the picture down and place my elbows on my knees, resting my head in my hands as I start to cry.

"Tris," says a familiar voice. I look up to see Four walking down the street. Through a blur of tears I can see a worried look on his face. He runs up to the porch and kneels down beside me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shake my head. Four looks down to see the picture lying on the porch. "Is this your family?," he asks.

I sniffle. "Yeah, that was taken the Christmas before they uh..died."

He looks shocked. "Tris, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," I reply.

"We don't have to go to the park if you're not up to it. We can always go some other time," he says.

I wipe my eyes and look at him. His dark blue eyes look deeply into mine. "No it's fine; we have to start the assignment sometime."

"Well we should get going soon then," he says. "It's almost five thirty."

I pick up the box and place it inside and walk back to the front porch. "Okay, let's go."

-Page Break-

Tobias POV

Tris and I sit down in the grass in park next to the school. The wind blows her blond hair off to the side. Her parents are dead, she told me that. I wonder if she trusts me? I watch as she takes her notebook and pencil out of her backpack. She looks up at me and smiles; I can feel my heart melting.

"What's your favorite color?," she asks. I smile.

" Blue," I reply.

" Favorite pass time?," she asks.

"Football," I say.

" Favourite food..?," she says. I lean over to see that she has a whole list of questions written in her notebook.

"You're supposed to be getting to know me better, not interrogate me," I say. She smiles, what a beautiful smile.

"Excuse me for being organized," she replies sarcastically. I laugh and she soon joins me. Tris asks me a couple more questions as the sun starts to set. The wind starts to blow harder and Tris shivers. I take off my red hoodie and hand it to her, she pulls it on over her T-Shirt.

"Thanks," she says. I smile.

"We should probably get going," I stand and pull Tris up with me. She lets go of my hand and grabs her bag and we start to walk home.

-Page Break-

TRIS POV

Four walks beside me as we walk up the street towards my house. I have his red hoodie on, leaving him with a blue long-sleeved shirt. His hands are in the pockets of his jeans and he remains looking down at the sidewalk. Four breaks the silence.

" So, I'm guessing you moved to San Francisco because of, you know.. So who do you live with?," he asks.

" I live my aunt and uncle. They work for the same company and they're away on a business trip in Idaho," I reply.

" Sorry for asking, I..," I cut him off.

" It's fine, it wasn't a bad question or anything. It's no big deal," I say.

Before I know it we're in front of my house, Four walks with me up the front steps. We stand in front of the doors. This is awkward.

"Thanks for walking me home, Four," I say. I take off his hoodie and hand it to him.

"No it's okay, keep it," he says. I hang the hoodie over my arm. He smiles. My heart swells. "Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight, Four." I walk in the front door and close it behind me. I press my back against the door and close my eyes. _This cannot be happening. I think I like Four._


	4. The Curse

**Sorry this chapter took so long..I hope you all enjoy! Next update won't be for a couple days.**

The Next Morning

Tobias POV

I gave her my hoodie. Why would I give her my hoodie? Could I have made it anymore obvious that I have a thing for her? I can't help myself but be especially nice to her. I've never felt this way about another girl, this one's special. I can feel it.

I walk out of the house and make my way down the street. I'll have to walk past Tris's house to get to school. I wonder what it'll be like if she sees me? Will she talk to me? I walk past number twenty-three, two more houses. Twenty-five, next house. Twenty-seven. I stop in front of Tris's house, as I see her walking out the door, she locks it with her house key. She turns to walk down the steps and her eyes land on me and then she smiles. I smile back. Tris walks down the steps to meet me on the sidewalk.

" Good morning," I say.

" Morning," replies Tris. Her hair is in its usual high ponytail and she wears yellow shorts with a light blue T-shirt. She looks beautiful. " Four? Hello? Anyone in there?," Tris waves her hand in front of my face. I shake my head.

"Uh.. yeah, sorry. What were you saying?," I ask.

She eyes me suspiciously. "I was saying that maybe we could meet in the park again after school to work on our assignment."

"Well it's supposed to rain later, so how about we meet at my house?"

" Okay, sure. I'll be there around three," she replies.

I smile. "Sounds great."

-Page Break-

Tris POV

I walk down the street with Four on our way to school. "So I was thinking maybe we could meet in the park again after school to work on our assignment?," I say. I turn to see Four staring at me as if he's caught in a trance. I stop walking and so does he. I wave my hand in front of his face. " Four? Hello? Anyone in there?"

He shakes his head. "Uh.. yeah, sorry. What were you saying?," he asks.

I eye him suspiciously. "I was saying that maybe we could meet in the park again after school to work on our assignment."

"Well it's supposed to rain later, so how about we meet at my house?"

" Okay, sure. I'll be there around three," I reply. "I'll be there." I'm going to Four's house, this should be interesting.

Four smiles and we walk the rest of the way to school in silence. We walk into the school and head towards homeroom. English. I take a seat and Four sits in the seat next to me. A tall guy with tan skin walks into the room, I've seen him with Four before but I don't know his name. He walks up to Four's desk and stands in front of it.

" Hey ,Zeke ,"says Four. So that's his name.

" Hey, you wanna shoot some hoops after school?," says Zeke.

" Sorry, I can't. I'm working with Tris on our English assignment.," Four replies.

" Who's Tris," he looks over at me and smiles. " Oh.. the new girl." He turns towards me. "Hi, I'm Zeke," he winks. I roll my eyes. " I hear you're from New York. Isn't that a coincidence, so am I."

" No you're not, you're from Nebraska," says Four. I turn to look at him, he has a somewhat angered look on his face. Is he… jealous?

"Dude! I was on a roll," says Zeke. He walks to the back of the room and sits down. Four looks down at his desk. I look away as the PA system is turned on for morning announcements.

"Good morning students of Tideway High. Football team tryouts are this Friday after school in the field. Track tryouts are this Thursday, before school in the gym if it rains. Oh, and everyone get ready for the Fall Dance, which will be held in two weeks in the gym. Those are all of the announcements for the day." The PA system turns off and the teacher walks in.

-Page Break-

I stand in the cafeteria, my lunch tray in my hands. I look around at everyone sitting at the different tables. This is way too creepy. Cheerleaders sitting with jocks, Four sits with them. I see the Music and Art Club people sitting together. Chess club and debate club. Someone taps my shoulder. I turn to see a girl with dark skin and black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears a red mid-sleeved shirt and white shorts.

"You're the new girl right," she says. "I'm Christina."

"Yeah, I am. I'm Tris. How did you know I was the new girl?," I say.

"Well it's hard not to notice the only new student that we've had in five years," says Christina.

"Five years?," my eyes widen.

"Yeah, everyone who moves to the west end of San Francisco goes to Ridgeway High."

"Why doesn't anyone come here," I ask.

"Follow me," Christina leads me over to one of the empty lunch tables at the far end of the cafeteria. We set our trays on the table and then sit down. " No one comes here because we're the best high school in San Francisco. Only people with exceptional grades and a lot of extracurricular activities on record get accepted."

I was about to ask why when four other people joined us at the table. One is large in build and height with blond hair who's wearing a yellow shirt and blue knee length shorts, the next is blond with blue eyes and wearing a red shirt and white knee length shorts. The other two are a girl and boy, both have tan skin and black hair, the girl is wearing a purple shirt with a heart on it along with blue shorts, the boy wears an orange shirt with red knee length shorts. They all smile and take a seat at the table.

"So Christina, are you going to introduce us?," says the blond, blue eyed boy.

"Sure," says Christina. "Guys, this is Tris. Tris this is Will, Al, Marlene and Uriah. Uriah's older brother is also a senior but he sits with the jocks and the cheerleaders."

"Right, Tris. The new girl," says Uriah. I notice that he looks a lot like Zeke. I turn to face him.

"Is your brother Zeke by any chance?," I ask. He nods and I laugh. "Your brother was flirting with me just this morning." They all laugh.

"So, Christina, did you tell Tris about the curse?," says Marlene raising an eyebrow.

Christina shakes her head. "What curse?," I ask.

"Well, there's a curse that states that any new students to Tideway High who haven't been here since freshman year will be terminated," says Will. I look over at Al who keeps his head down. "Isn't that right, Al"

" Uh, yeah. They get scared into leaving the school," says Al.

"It's really stupid but some people around here can't stand newbies for some reason. It's usually the people who think they're the best, the one's with the most self-confidence."

"Yeah, the last new kid ended up with a broken leg and a deep scar on his arm. He was scratched up pretty bad, he transferred to Ridgeway the next week," says Uriah.

" I heard they had to amputate," says Marlene. I stiffen.

I'm going to have to watch my back.


	5. Porcelain Doll

**Not much dialogue but a ton of description. Hope y'all like!**

Tobias POV

I walk down the street towards my house. Tris will be coming over soon. What will I say? Will it be awkward? Ugh, I don't know why I'm overthinking this, I don't even know if she feels the same way. She just makes me so nervous.

I walk up the front stairs and through the front door. Marcus is out of town for a meeting for work so I don't have to worry about him coming home for another couple of days. I lock the door behind me and walk into the living room setting my backpack down behind the couch. Tris seemed so prepared yesterday, I should probably make some questions to ask her too. I have to make sure that the questions I ask aren't to forward. It's already two-forty seven, I have thirteen minutes until Tris arrives.

Tris POV

I walk down the street towards Four's house. I feel nervous, anxious and scared all at the same time. I try and calm down by breathing slowly in and out. In, out, in, out. The sun isn't setting yet but it's quiet, very quiet. The streets are empty and it seems as if no one is home. My backpack is slung over my right shoulder and I made a new list of questions to ask Four, I hope that this time he has questions to ask me.

I go back to thinking about what Christina, Al, Will, Marlene and Uriah were telling me about the curse. Why would someone want to hurt someone else out of jealousy like that? It made me worry. What if something bad happens to me? I..I don't even want to think about it.

Something hard slams me in the back; my backpack falls to the ground. A large hand clamps over my mouth and one arm goes around my waist dragging me backwards. I kick as hard as I can and try to loosen the grasp of the person. Nothing works. My attacker drags me in between two houses and throws me to the side. My body slams against the side of a house. I look up to see four figures standing over me. Then I feel a kick in my side, I curl up and wince from the pain. One of the figures reaches down and picks me up, pinning me against the house. All of them have their hoods up making it hard to see their faces.

"Go ahead guys," says the voice of the person holding me up. It's deep, a guy. Not a voice I recognize. I kick at him as hard as I can, he doesn't move. Two of the remaining three figures come at me and begin to punch and kick me. One of them slaps me hard in the face. The other punches me in the stomach. The last one stays behind with their head down. "Makes you wish you weren't at Tideway, doesn't it?," asks the boy. I try and scream, but nothing comes out, the hand is still clamped over my mouth. Two others are on either side of me, kicking and punching me over and over. I don't have a chance.

-Page Break-

Tobias POV

Where is Tris? It's three-twenty four, Tris said she would be here at three. I'm getting worried. Maybe I should go by her house and see if something came up, but she would've called if something had though, right? I get up off of the couch and grab my sweater then head out the door. I walk down the street and up the front steps of Tris's house and ring the doorbell. I stand and wait , nothing. I ring it again, no one answers. I walk down the steps and down the street. Then I hear something, laughing and hitting. Then it pops into my head. The curse!

"I'm such an idiot!," I say to myself. I run down the street, following the laughter. I reach house number seventeen and see about four people all crowded around someone in between two houses. I walk closer to see a few guys from last year's football team, Al, Drew and Peter. I also see a girl, she's one of the cheerleaders and I think her name is Molly. I run towards the group and push them away one at a time , Tris is pinned against the wall by Peter. I pull him away from her, anger and adrenaline running through me. Tris slumps to the ground as I drag Peter where the other three are and begin to kick him. Molly, Al and Drew come at me from behind. Drew grabs me by the legs and I fall, Peter gets up and starts to kick me in the side. I pull Peter's legs to that I fall down as well. I get up and tackle Drew to the ground. Molly and Al make a run for it, leaving Peter and Drew on the ground. I give both boys a few more kicks to the side before leaving them unconscious. I pant, out of breath and turn, running back to Tris. She's slumped in a mess on the ground, her face is swollen and bruised in several places and the rest of her is probably worse, she's out cold. Carefully I bend down taking her arm and putting it around my neck, then I slide one arm under her knees and one under her back and pick her up. She winces quietly and presses her cheek into my shoulder. I walk her slowly back to my house. Here in my arms, Tris looks like a porcelain doll that's been shattered to a million pieces. It breaks my heart to see her this way. On the way home I see Tris's bag on the sidewalk. I lean down, careful not to drop her and pick up the bag.

I walk through the front door, kicking it shut behind me and take Tris upstairs. I push open my bedroom door with my foot and carefully place her on the bed, I spread a thin fleece blanket over her then run downstairs to get a couple ice packs and some bandages. When I return I run my hand along Tris's body to see if she's broken anything. Nothing seems out of place. I brush the hair from her face and place an ice pack under her head , I then place the other one down and unravel the bandages. Then I take Tris's leg and wrap bandages around it to cover the bruises. There's a wound that's bleeding on her forehead so I carefully lift her head and wrap bandages around it as well. After wrapping Tris up I go into the bathroom to wash the blood off of my hands. I soon finish washing my hands and turn off the tap and go back to Tris.


	6. Bruised

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I have a really bad cold. Most updates will usually be on the weekends. Sorry this chapter isn't that long, just thought I should post something for you guys to read. Enjoy:)**

Tris POV

I open my eyes which are still weak and look around; I'm no where I recognize. I'm in a room, a bedroom, a thin fleece blanket covers me and my head, left leg and right arm are wrapped in bandages. The room is plain, there's a desk, and a dresser in the room by the window. I look beside me too see Four sitting in the desk chair, his head is on the side of the bed and he's asleep. I see a gash on his forehead, it's no longer bleeding but it looks pretty bad. Then I remember, a bunch of people attacked me. That's why I'm here, because of that curse.

I get up as carefully as I can without waking Four. The clock on the side table reads four-fifty three; I put my legs over the side of the bed then stand. As soon as I stand up my legs go numb and I fall to the ground with a thud, all of my limbs are useless and I can't move.

"Tris?," asks Four sleepily.

"I'm over here," I say. Four gets up and gives a soft laugh when he sees me.

"Having fun down there?," he asks sarcastically.

I look down. Tears threaten to fall, not because of what he said but because of everything that happened. "Hey," says Four. " I'm sorry."

He crouches down next to me and picks me up, placing me back on the bed. "It's not your fault, I'm just overwhelmed," I say weakly.

"Nothing that happened earlier was your fault," says Four. " It's just that stupid curse."

I look up at the gash on his forehead and hesitantly reach up, running my finger along it. He closes his eyes at my touch; I pull my hand back and lay it at my side. "What did you do to them?," I ask.

"Nothing they didn't deserve," he replies.

" Thank you," I whisper. Four brings up his hand and I let his thumb skim by cheekbone idly.

"I couldn't just stand there and let them hurt you," he says.

"How did you know where I was," I ask.

"Well when you didn't show up, I started getting worried so I went out to look for you."

"You were worried about me?," I keep my eyes locked with his.

"Of course I was," he whispers. "I..I don't know what I would've done if they had gotten away with what they did." Four clenches his fists and looks down, embarrassed by what he said.

"You don't need to look away," I say. He looks up and watches me. We stay that way for a while, gazes locked on each other. Then a sharp pain shoots up my side and I wince. Four immediately comes over to me and kneels by the bed.

"I'll..uh..go get you another ice pack," he says. Four gets up and leaves the room. I close my eyes as soon as he closes the door behind him. _Four might actually like me. He saved my life.._

Four walks in and takes the old ice pack from under my head and replaces it with the new one, I shiver from the coldness. Four sits down on the chair next to the bed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Sorry," he says.

"Cold is nothing I can't take," I try to smile. My weak attempt at a smile makes Four laugh. "I guess I won't be trying out for track team this year."

"I'm really sorry Tris but I don't think that track would be good for you right now."

"I know, it wouldn't," I reply. "I'm glad that I'm not too beaten up though, you saved my life."

"It was nothing, really," he looks down at his feet.

I reach over, ignoring the immense pain in my side and take his hand. "What you did was definitely not nothing." He doesn't respond , instead Four laces his fingers with mine, rubbing my fingers with his thumb. I close my eyes and let his touch send me into a deep sleep.

-Page Break-

Tobias POV

I watch as Tris falls asleep, I don't release her hand. She starts to turn in her sleep, moaning inaudibly. She's having a nightmare. I let go of her hand and kneel beside the bed and shake her gently.

"Tris. Tris, wake up," I say. She slowly opens her and tears spill down her cheeks. Her eyes look as if she's seen something horrific and her breathing is fast. I can't bear to see her this way. I sit next to Tris on the bed and wrap my arms around her, trying to sooth her. "Shh, Tris it's okay,"I whisper. She leans her head against my chest and cries into my shirt.

Eventually Tris calms down and stops crying. I lean back against the headboard of the bed, Tris lay in my arms and her hands are on my chest. Right now having Tris here in my arms is the best feeling in the world, I've known this girl for two days and I already feel so drawn to her.

"Four?," Tris turns her head and looks up at me.

"I'm here," I pledge.

She yawns. "I'm. So. Tired." Her breathing soon becomes even and I know that she's fallen asleep. I decide not to wake her and I kiss her forehead lightly before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Move on?

Tris POV

My eyes open and I remember that I'm not in my house. I'm with Four. My arms are wrapped around his waist and my cheek is pressed into his chest. I unwrap my arms from him and sit up, the clock on the side table reads six fifty seven. School starts in about an hour, I look over and see Four whose still sound asleep. I shake his shoulder, he doesn't wake up. I get off the bed and go around to the side that Four is on and poke him in the side. He whines quietly and turns over, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Four get up, school starts in an hour," I say. He whines again. I sit on the bed on my knees next to Four. I poke him in the side again.

"Five more minutes..," he whines.

"No, Four. We have to go now or else we'll be late for school," I say sternly.

Four takes his arms off the pillow and wraps them around my waist, tackling me to the bed. I squeal.

"Loosen up, Tris," he says.

"Nice job pretending to be tired," I say. Four's hands are on either side of my waist, he's leaning over me and is sitting on his knees beside me.

"What can I say? I'm an amazing actor," says Four.

I smile. Then become nervous remembering his hands so close to me. There's almost no space between us, six inches at the most. Four sits up and pulls me up with him. We sit across from each other his fingers are still laced with mine. I look up him and find that he's already staring back at me.

"You have really pretty eyes," he says. Four looks down after what he's said.

"Why do you always look away when you say something about me _to_ me?," I ask.

He sighs and looks up at me. "Because, you make me nervous."

My heart jumps inside my chest. "I do?"

"Yeah," he says. We stay looking at each other for a while, my attention then turns to the clock. It reads seven-ten. I jump off the bed and start walking towards the door, a sharp pain runs through my legs. I completely forgot about my injuries. How am I supposed to get home?

"Let me carry you home," insists Four, he reaches a hand out to me.

"No," I reply. "I can make it." I walk out the door and down the stairs. My shoes are at the front door. I put them and open the door, closing it behind me. I start walking down the street before Four can catch up. When I reach my house I walk up the front steps and open the door with my key. I limp carefully up the stairs and into my room and get ready for school

-Page Break-

I walk out the door wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and black shorts, my hair is tied up in its usual ponytail and my shoes are yellow sandals with blue draw strings.

I can't stop thinking about what Four told me this morning. I make him nervous. I wonder if he really, actually likes me. I shake my head and start walking down the sidewalk towards school. I can't believe I think I'm falling for a guy that I've known for two days. What is wrong with me? I have my bag slung over one shoulder and walk up the front steps of the school and into the building.

I don't know what's come over me. What Four said really made me light up like fireworks. I have to stop thinking about it and focus on school. I walk down the hallway towards homeroom. When I walk in I see that most of the class is already in the room. Four is nowhere to be seen, I go and sit down at my desk. The bell rings and the teacher walks in, she places some papers on her desk, a serious look on her face.

"Good morning class," says Mrs. Barlin. "A tragic incident has occurred and we are having a school wide assembly in the gym. All of you can head down to the gymnasium."

Everyone stands up and walks out of the room. We walk into the gym and it's the biggest gymnasium I've ever seen. It's about as big a football field with bleachers lining the sides. Students are already filling up the bleachers. I see Uriah, Christina, Will and Marlene and follow them up the stairs. We sit side by side and look towards the front of the gym where the principals stand on a stage.

"Do you guys know what's going on?," I ask Will.

"No idea," he says. "But we don't have the whole school in the gym all at once unless it's important."

The principal taps one of the microphones and it gives loud feedback, everyone covers their ears.

"Good morning students," he says. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Radhill, the principal of Tideway High. I've gathered you all here this morning to discuss something that has happened last night involving some of your fellow classmates." My mind jumps back to last night, being attacked by those people.

"Several students were found unconscious last night just several houses away from the school. One of the students wasn't breathing and was found with stab wounds in the chest. It was said for some reason he committed suicide, this student," he pauses. "Was Al, Al Walker."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try and have the next one up ASAP. Please review:)**


	8. Al's Funeral

**HERE IT IS... **

Tris POV

The rest of the day goes by in haze. You would think that a depressed student body would go unnoticed among five thousand people, but I noticed. All day everyone in the school looked expressionless, no one was happy or the way they usually were. Even during lunch the cafeteria was quiet, there was nothing more than a whisper and the sound of people eating their lunch. When I think back to yesterday, I remember their being three ruthless people, they weren't afraid to hurt me. The other, who's face I couldn't see, was just standing there, he had a guilty look on his face. That must've been Al.

I didn't see Four for the rest of the day, he must've stayed home. There are parts of me that really want to see him but the other part is nervous and unsure at the same time. I've been thinking about what he said all day.

"Because you make me nervous," he had said.

I walk down the front stairs of the school. I'm eventually going to have to see Four to work on our English assignment. As I walk down the steps I look over to the bike racks and see Four standing there, watching me.

-Page Break-

Tobias POV

I decided to skip school today. Zeke told me that Al committed suicide last night, probably because he felt guilty about being part of the group who beat up Tris. The school is holding a funeral for him tonight, they're not bringing the body, just a shrine kind of thing with his picture.

I stayed home and thought about her all day. Why would she just leave? I was probably to forward and scared her off. I really do like her though and even though she doesn't like me back I want to at least hear it from her. I thought that I should walk to school and see if Tris wants to hang out with me and just, you know, talk. I stand by the bike racks and wait for Tris to walk out, as soon as I see her my heart stops. I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say. She walks down the steps and pauses when she sees me and then misplaces her foot, causing her to fall down the remaining stairs. Several students laugh but I run up to her and help her up.

"Tris, are you alright?," I ask concerned.

"I..I'm fine," she says. Tris stands up and pulls her hands from mine. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, just talk," I say.

"We have nothing to talk about," she says looking down.

"Yes, we do," I reply. "We have a lot to talk about, please Tris."

"Goodbye Four," says Tris. She walks away and I notice her still limping. I wonder if she'll be at Al's funeral tonight. I guess I'll find out later. I need to know, I really need to know if Tris likes me.

-Page Break-

I run home and up into my room. It wasn't very nice of me to just leave Four like that, but I couldn't talk to him. I just couldn't. I look through my closet for something black to wear for Al's funeral. I find a pair of black skinny jeans and a black top with one shoulder. I put them on and tie my hair up into a high ponytail, letting by bangs fall to the side. I look in the bottom of my closet and find a pair of black wedge sandals and put them on the floor next to my bed. I go into the bathroom and do my makeup. Black eyeliner, mascara, no eyeliner and red lipstick. I take one look in the mirror and see someone that almost isn't me. I start to wonder why I'm even going to Al's funeral. Maybe it's because when I met him he seemed so shy but kind, he didn't even bother to hurt me that night. So why did he take his own life?

I grab my sandals and run down stairs I have fifteen minutes until the funeral. Before I leave I go to get my cell phone from the kitchen table, when I turn it on I see that I have three missed calls, all from Four. Why does he want to talk to me so badly? I put my shoes on, tie them up and walk out the door towards the school. Five minutes later I walk into the school and towards the gymnasium. I stand in the doorway watching as people go in and take their seats. I see Christina and Will enter from the West doors, then Marlene and Uriah come in through the North doors. Is there something going on between them that I don't know about? I'm about to walk in and meet them when someone grabs my hand and pulls me away from the gym, they lead me down a dark, empty hallway. Whoever it is presses me up against the wall and looks down at me, I can't see the face but recognize that it's a guy. Through the one ray of light streaming through a window I can make out some of his features. Dark hair and dark blue eyes.


	9. In The Dark

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know if there's too much fluff. Or if there's not enough... R&R :)**

Tris POV

I try to wrench away from his grasp. "Let me go," I say through gritted teeth. Four's finger spring apart but her doesn't move away. "Why did you drag me here?"

"I told you earlier, I needed to talk to you," he replies.

"Well I'm here. What do you need to talk to me about?

"It's about us Tris, I …," I cut him off.

"I thought we were friends."

"We are. Just let me finish," he sighs then looks up at me. "I don't _just_ want to be your friend." My cheeks get warm. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"Tris," Four takes my hand. "I really want to be more than just your friend, but if you don't feel the same..I understand."

"I do feel the same, Four. The thing is, I don't think that I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"I understand," he replies. "You're worth the wait." We both smile.

Tobias POV

Tris actually feels the same way. I couldn't be any happier. We stand in the dark hallway, hand in hand. I decide to break the silence.

"So why did you come to Al's funeral?"

"I just thought I'd come to pay my respects," she replies.

"What respects? He tried to kill you," my expression quickly changes and my grip on Tris's hand tightens. She winces. "Sorry," I say. She nods.

"He didn't try to hurt me, he just stood there and watched," she says.

"Oh," is all I have to say.

"Well look what we have here," says a voice. I look down the hall to see Peter walking towards us. "If it isn't Four and the new girl. We have unfinished business with you," he looks at Tris.

I push Tris behind me so that I'm between her and Peter. "Touch her and I'll re-arrange that pretty little face of yours," I growl at him.

"Oh, yeah?," replies Peter. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I have bigger back up this time."

Behind Peter I can see three other figures turning the corner into the hallway. When they get close enough I recognize Jess, Brandon and Luke from last year's football team. All of them are tall and built, I could easily take them individually but together I don't have a chance. The three of them all come forward at once. Luke tries to throw a punch, I sweep his legs out from underneath him and knock over Brandon in the process. I see that Tris is safe for the moment so I take Jess by the collar of his shirt and throw him into the wall. Brandon and Peter kick me in the side. Before I know it, Luke and Brandon take me by the arms and start kicking me, I can't break free.

Tris POV

I'm about to go help Four when I fell two pairs of arms grab me, one person on one side and one on the other. I look to the side to see Peter then another guy holding me tightly. They shove me against the wall and one of them holds me there while the other throws punches at me. I then feel a knee in my stomach and I bite back a scream. Four tries to get the other guys off of him but they don't budge. He tries to come towards me but is held back by his captors.

"Make him watch," says Peter. "I want him to see his puny little girlfriend get beat up." The guys holding Four push his head up so that he has to look at me.

"Four," I say pleadingly. I feel a hard punch in the side of my head and I start to feel dizzy. Four's rage starts to take over and he manages to kick both guys unconscious. Peter and the other guy drop me and I hit the ground hard. I see Four kick Peter to the ground and everything else goes blurry before I pass out.

-Page Break-

I wake up in Four's arms. He's carrying me and we're inside a house, probably his. I stay quiet while he sets me down on the living room couch. Four walks off and comes back a few minutes later with salve and some bandages for the scrapes.

I sit up and wince. Four takes the salve and rolls up my pant leg and spreads some across my leg. After my leg, Four puts some on my cheek, his face emotionless. He sits on the ground in front of me and I go and sit on my knees in front of him. I take the jar of salve from him and spread some across the bruise on his cheek slowly, being careful not hurt him.

"How did you get away?," I ask.

"I picked you up and ran," he replies.

"How come you're always saving me? You could've just run away when you had the chance."

"Maybe it was meant to be." He sighs. "I don't think that you should go home tonight. It's the first place that they'll look."

"And if they come here?," I ask.

"The doors are locked," says Four.

"I could've locked my doors," I say suspiciously.

"I..I just wouldn't feel right knowing that I left you alone and hurt." I smile at him. He smiles back.

"How about we try and forget all of that ever happened?," I suggest.

" Sure," he says. "Do you want to watch a movie?." I nod.

"You can pick the movie," says Four.

I look through a box of DVD's on the coffee table and find Finding Nemo. "OOH! I wanna watch Finding Nemo!" I practically squeal. I sound like a five year old. Four laughs and gets the popcorn. I smile and think that I might just be the luckiest girl in the world.


	10. Finding Feelings

**Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot of ASSIGNMENTS to work on and get done. (See what I did there?) Anyway, some of you may have been getting restless so this is a short chapter for you guys to read. R&R!**

Tobias POV

I go and get some popcorn for Tris and I. When I walk back to the living room she's already sitting tucked up on the couch. Her blond hair is flowing down her shoulders in waves. I set the popcorn down on the table and sit on the couch next to her. There's a reasonable distance between us, two feet at the most. The movie starts and she gazes intently at the screen. The movie comes to the part where the barracuda eats the fish and out of the corner of my eye I can see tears rolling down Tris's face. Is she really crying?

"Tris," I say. "Are you okay?"

She looks over at me and smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine. Death just rubs me the wrong way." I reach over and wipe a tear from her cheek. She looks down.

"Now you're the one being shy," I say. She shrugs. "Move over, I won't bite. I promise."

She gives me a sideways smile and moves so that she's sitting right next to me. I take a blanket from the arm of the chair and wrap it around Tris's shoulders; my arm is around her waist. I pull her towards me and she rests her head on my shoulder. We sit together watching the movie peacefully, neither of us speaks.

-Page Break-

As the credits begin to roll up I look down at Tris who is fast asleep in my arms. I turn the TV off and carry her gently to my room. I set her down on the bed and cover her with a blanket, she moans quietly in her sleep before falling silent again. I take a cot from the spare room and lay it on the floor before lying on top of it. I rest my head on a pillow and cover up with a blanket before falling asleep.

-Page Break-

I wake up and see the sunlight streaming through the windows. I prop myself up on my elbows to see that Tris is awake and staring at the ceiling. She turns her head to look at me and gives me that heart melting smile. I love it.

"What time is it?," she asks.

" It's six o'nine," I reply. "Not that late."

She nods and gets out of bed. " I'll see you at school." Then she walks out. The girl that has captured my heart likes me.


	11. UhYeah

**Alright, so you guys are probably going to kill me for saying this but...this story is on hold until further notice. I am having major writer's block. A new chapter should be up before August. Feel free to PM me with any ideas! But don't worry. If you haven't already, check out my other fanfic "Rogue". I have tons of ideas for that one and will update before next Friday. **


	12. Feet Off the Ground

**Alright, here it is!**

* * *

Tris POV

I walk through the front doors of the school with Christina. I explained to her this morning about what had happened. She's been glaring at anyone who gave me dirty looks since. We walk towards homeroom and sit in our usual spots. A couple minutes later Four walks in wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black beach shorts. I smile at him. He smiles back and takes his seat next to me. The bell rings and Mrs. Barlin begins to speak.

"Good morning everyone, today you have a free work period to work on your English assignments. Don't forget they're due in just over a week. Be ready to present." I can feel Four's eyes on me. I turn to look at him and he smiles.

"So, ready to work partner?," I ask.

"Whenever you're ready partner," he replies.

I smile and take out my notebook and pencil. The list of questions I wrote down are still there along with the answers Four gave me. "So Four, what do you like to do when you aren't playing football?," I ask.

"Hmm," he says. " I like spending time with my beautiful not-yet-hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend," he says while tapping his chin.

I smile and roll my eyes. "You know I should start calling you Cheese Puff, because you are so cheesy."

"What," he asks with mock hurt. "That means you'd be calling me weak too because cheese puffs are weak." He mockingly puts his hand over his heat and gasps. I laugh.

"Maybe you are weak. A little girl on the outside and a macho football player on the inside."

Four snaps his fingers in a Z formation. "Oh no you didn't!." I laugh even harder. People turn from where they're sitting and look at us like we're crazy. I don't blame them.

-Page Break-

Four POV

I've had a ton of fun being around Tris lately. She makes me feel more…..alive. The connection we have is just inexplicable. Tris and I head downtown after school. I have something that I really want to show her. We walk past a bunch of people playing music on the street and into the middle of a square. There are benches surrounding it and graffiti art is right in the middle. She walks ahead of me bewildered by the sight. Tris turns around while taking in the place and stops to look at me.

"Four, this is incredible," she says. "How'd you find this place?"

"I was walking downtown one day. All I remember is that I was really upset. I just needed to think and be by myself. I stopped when I heard music and followed the sound all the way here. I've been coming here ever since. The music helps clear my mind," I say.

"Wow," says Tris. "That's pretty intense for a football jock."

I gasp and put a hand over my heart. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Where in that sentence did you hear the word stupid?," asks Tris. That is just like her, throwing me off by answering a question with a question.

"I know you didn't say the word 'stupid' but you could've been implying it," I reply matter of factly.

She rolls her eyes and walks towards me. "I guess you don't like me, then. If you'd say that I'd imply on calling you stupid." Then she quickly turns on her heels and starts walking away.

"Not so fast Prior," I jog after her and she starts running. Oh, Tris… I try and catch up with her but she's too fast. Tris starts laughing and the two of us are running around the square like idiots. I finally catch up to her and grab her around the waist so she can't escape. She squeals with excitement. I spin her around and Tris laughs even harder. I love that laugh. People in the square start 'awwing' at us.

Suddenly Tris winces and I put her down. My face is full of worry.

"Tris, are you okay?," I ask.

"Yeah, it's just my ribs are still sore," she looks up at me and smiles weakly. "I'm ok though."

"No you're not. I am taking you home right now. You should probably rest."

"But, Four…," she whines. I smile and pick up and take her in my arms. One hand under her knew and the other under her back. Her arms are around my neck. Tris sighs, knowing she's been defeated.

People watch us and smile as we exit the square. I carry her all the way to the city bus and piggy back her to her house once we get off. I take her up the front steps and into the house, setting her down on the couch.

"Four, you do know that I am capable of walking right?," she asks me.

"Of course, Trissy Boo. But if you are ever injured or in pain you shall never have to walk."

"Trissy Boo?," she asks raising an eyebrow. "That's cute, Cheese Puff."

I give her an angered look. She knows I don't like being called Cheese Puff! Tris laughs and moves over on the couch.

"Now sit down, Eaton, before I shove you out of my house."

I hold my hands up in surrender and sit next to her on the couch. She leans over and rests her head on my shoulder, I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a hug. Wow, love is awesome.

* * *

**Aww, cute right? Please review! :)**


	13. Race Me

**Alright so I didn't keep track of how many days has passed in the story so let's just say that's it's Thursday and it's track tryout day for Tris.**

* * *

Four POV

I wake up with Tris lying on the couch next to me. I look down at her to see that she's still sleeping. She looks so peaceful and quiet. Well because she is. I'm going to ask her to the fall dance but I just don't know how. I want it to be special and memorable, but not too sappy and romantic. I guess I'll have to think of something really intense. I hope she says yes.

Tris POV

My eyes slowly open and I look up to see that Four is already awake. He's looking straight ahead at the wall.

"Umm, Four? What are you looking at?," I ask. He blinks and then looks down at me.

"Hmm…? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something that I have to do. It's really important."

"Are you gonna tell me what that important something is?," I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"I can't!," he says quickly. _Alright….?..I wonder what's sooo important to him that he can't tell me.._

I think that Four can sense that I'm offended because he speaks up, "No, Tris. That's not what I meant. It's just, it would ruin the important something if you knew. But you'll find out soon I promise." He puts his fingers under my chin and tilts my head up so that I'm looking straight at him. "Alright?" I nod. He smiles.

-Page Break-

I walk into the gym with my running shoes on along with my gym shorts and T- Shirt. There are almost 25 people here for tryouts. Only 15 will make the team. I breathe in and out slowly trying to even out my breathing. The track runs along the outside of the gym which is about half a mile. Coach McKnight claps her hands and blows her whistle to get everyone's attention. I walk towards the crowd that has formed near her.

"Alright ladies, welcome to track tryouts. Now for most of you this day will be a disaster and a disappointment. To others however, it will be a victory. First up running the mile is Marlene, Kaitlyn, Shauna, Tris and Jessica."

I walk up to the starting line and get into my lane. Marlene is in the lane next to me. "Good luck," I say to her. She smiles.

"You too, Tris."

The coach holds the flag in the air. "On your mark, get set… GO!." The flag is moving around and I start sprinting. I manage to pass Marlene, Jessica and Kaitlyn in the first half mile, but Shauna is still ahead of me. I feel the injury in my leg burning as I try to catch up with her. I ignore the pain and push myself. I start taking longer strides and going full speed the last eighth mile. I'm just about to pass her, I can make it. Just as we meet the finish line something unexpected happens…

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Alright, I give you all permission to hate me. I'd hate me too. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully in less than a week. ****. R&R**


	14. I'll Never Break You

Re-cap – Tris POV

The coach holds the flag in the air. "On your mark, get set… GO!." The flag is moving around and I start sprinting. I manage to pass Marlene, Jessica and Kaitlyn in the first half mile, but Shauna is still ahead of me. I feel the injury in my leg burning as I try to catch up with her. I ignore the pain and push myself. I start taking longer strides and going full speed the last eighth mile. I'm just about to pass her, I can make it. Just as we meet the finish line something unexpected happens…

Tris POV

I push as hard as I can and cross the finish line. I over run it by a couple meters then come to a stop. My breath comes out heavily and my face is probably red from pushing myself so hard. I turn around to see a very upset Shauna. She stomps her foot on the ground and lets out an annoyed scream. I smirk. Coach McKnight comes over to me and smiles.

"Great job, Tris. You've made the team."

"Thank you so much, coach," I reply. Marlene walks up to me, still panting for breath.

"Great job, Tris. I'm so glad you made the team," she says.

"Thanks, Marlene," I give her a hug. We both pull back, "ew" we say at the same time.

Marlene and I laugh. We both stink. "Let's hit the showers and get to class, school starts soon." She nods.

-Page Break-

I walk down the hallway with Marlene towards English class. Once we reach the classroom Marlene and I take our seats. Four isn't in his seat but Zeke is here.. Where could Four be?

Four POV

I got up at five thirty this morning to plan out how I'm asking ,Tris to the Fall dance. I decided to do it right before class starts this morning in front of everyone. I want to make it romantic and simple at the same time. Class is about to begin so I have around 2 minutes before the teacher arrives. I walk into the room and Tris looks like she's in a deep conversation with Christina and Marlene. Then all of a sudden she laughs, that beautiful laugh and I can't help but smile.

I continue walking until I'm standing right behind Tris, she's facing away from me. I signal to everyone else to be quiet so that Tris doesn't see. I take a deep breath, I haven't sang in a while.

_ " Oh, her eyes, her eyes. Make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair ,her hair, falls perfectly without her trying.._

_ She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day, yeah. I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me, and it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see. But everytime she asks me do I look okay, I say…_

_ When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cuz' you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cuz' girl you're amazing, just the way you are."_

By the time I'm done singing Tris has turned around and is in tears. Happy tears I'm guessing. I kneel on the floor in front of her and pull out the box from my back pocket, then I hold it in front of her and open it. Everyone in the room including Tris gasps. The box holds a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it. The pendant is engraved to say "I'll never break you".

"Tris Prior," I say. "Will you go with me to the Fall dance?" There's no hesitation.

"Yes," she almost screams. She's smiling with tears falling down her face. Marlene and Christina are crying too. I guess I did a good job then. Tris jumps up into my arms and I spin her around with the box still in my hand. When I put her down she looks up at me with those mesmerizing eyes. I take the necklace out of the box and unclasp it. Slowly I put it around Tris's neck. Afterwards I take my thumb and wipe away the tears. Thank goodness she wasn't wearing makeup or else it would've been a mess. She doesn't need it anyways, she always looks beautiful to me.

The bell rings and everyone takes their seats and Tris gives me one last smile before sitting down. Zeke turns around from his seat in front of me and raises one eyebrow.

"Dude..?," he has a look on his face as if saying, "You can sing? I'm surprised you haven't sprouted a skirt and some high heels."

I just laugh. Zeke just shakes his head and turns around.

-Page Break-

Tris POV

I honestly couldn't be any happier than I am right now. Four just asked me to the Fall dance and he sang to me in front of our whole English class! I couldn't' help but see Shauna glaring at me through the corner of my eye. I can't believe she's _that _upset about the track team. Christina and Marlene said that we could all go shopping for dresses together after school so I'm really excited. I walk into Music class to see that Four is already sitting in the seat next to mine. He smiles at me when I walk in and I take my seat.

For the whole class we worked on coming up with ideas for a music presentation for the Fall dance. Everyone is really happy about it. The bell rings to signal the end of class and I get up to leave when Four takes my hand. Just when we're about to leave, Mrs. Cyrano calls for us.

"Tris, Four, could I speak to you for a moment please?," she asks. We walk over to her desk and stand in front of it.

"I couldn't help but notice what great singers the two of you are," she says. "And Four, I heard about your little performance this morning." Four blushes. Like actually blushes. Wow.

Mrs. Cyrano continues. "I was wondering if the two of you would be interested in taking the male and female lead solos for the singing performance at the dance."

I look at Four and I smile a little because I think that it would be pretty fun. Four nods his head and smiles. "Sure," I say. "We'll be happy to."

-Page Break-

Four POV

Alright, why the f*ck did I agree to be in that performance! Tris just looked at me with those pleading blue-grey eyes and I just caved! I, Four Eaton caved for a girl. Maybe Zeke's right, I might as well wear a dress to the dance. I'm getting weak!

Tris POV

Christina, Marlene and I walk into the mall with our arms linked. I've never been to this mall before and I'm not really used to being in them considering the lack of time I generally spend in malls. We walk farther into the mall and into the biggest dress store I've ever seen. It's at least the size of the school auditorium.

"Alrighty girls, we have a long afternoon ahead of us. It's literally shop till' we drop. Let's do this." She takes off, commanding me to stay where I am and taking Marlene with her. In less than 10 minutes they come back with 4 dresses each in their arms. Christina grabs my hand and pulls me towards the fitting rooms. They lock me inside with all 8 dresses. _Why did I agree to this?_

"When are you guys going to look for _your _dresses," I say through the door.

"We'll look for our dresses as soon as you find a dress gorgeous enough for Four," replies Marlene.

"How could I not, I'm practically buried in them..," I mumble.

"I heard that," Christina and Marlene say simultaneously.

I try on seven of the dresses and apparently none of them are perfect. I go back into the fitting room and put on the last dress.

"This better be the one Tris," Christina calls from the other side. I look in the mirror once the dress is on. This one ends about mid- thigh and is royal blue with red and silver circles on it. It's strapless with a silver sequined waist sash. I turn around just to make sure it's good. Perfect. I slip on a pair of silver heels that Marlene brought me and then I go to show them. As soon as I walk out of the fitting room, Christina and Marlene just stare. They look at me and soon break out into grins and then they look at each other and nod their heads. I roll my eyes and raise an eyebrow at them.

"It knew it was gonna be that one!," they both say excitedly.

"Seriously," I say. "You guys have got to stop doing that!" We all laugh.

I go back into the fitting room, take off the dress and put my regular clothes back on. I take the dress up to the front to pay for it while Christina and Marlene pick out dresses to try on. I walk up to the cashier with a smile and say,

"I'll take it."

**Yay! Longest chapter I ever wrote.. Hope this makes up for taking so long. And don't worry, the links to all of the girls' dresses and shoes will be posted with the chapter taking place at the dance. Till' next time. :)**

**- Bex **


End file.
